Ala Shoujou Manga
by Fujimori401
Summary: Hanji memberi Eren sebuah komik Shoujo dan awalnya Eren yang tidak tertarik, malah membacanya dan menjadikannya pedoman untuk DInyatakan cinta oleh Rivaille-Senpai.! Warning : OOC, OOT mungkin, Humor garing maybe, Alur Gaje.


"Ala Shoujou Manga"

.

.

Eren kini sedang tergila gila membaca shoujou manga yang dia dapatkan dari Hanji-Senpai.

Sebentar sebentar, ada saja komentarnya di setiap adegan Romance di komik itu.

Yang _so sweet _lah, yang _mengharukan_ lah..

Ada saja.

Dan dia kepingin ditembak oleh kakak kelasnya dengan cara ala Shoujou Manga itu!

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Hai, Eren!" Kata seseorang berkacamata kuncir kuda yang tinggi acak acakan yang tak jelas gendernya menyapa Eren di perpustakaan.

" A- Hai, Hanji-Senpai.." Jawab Eren dengan takut takut karena kakak kelasnya yang satu ini, selain dari penampilannya yang mengerikan - Selalu memakai jas lab dengan ratusan botol ramuan percobaan di dalamnya.

" Mau pinjam buku apa..? "

" Eh, Sa- saya mau pinjam buku referensi Bahasa Indonesia.."

" Yah, sayang.. Kalau mau pinjam buku Kimia, kita bisa baca berdua.."

" Hah?"

Maksudnya berdua itu, kan, pinjam berdua, kaaaan?

" Hei, Eren, baca buku ini deh, " Kata Hanji menyodorkan sebuah buku komik kepada Eren.

Kemudian berlalu.

.

.

" Hoi Hoi Hoooiii..."

Eren menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya dari perpustakaan.

" Apa maksud Hanji-Senpaiii... Ini kan buku perpustakaan..-

- dan tidak bisa dikembalikan kecuali oleh orangnya langsung..."

" Rooaaaarrrrrr..." Tambahnya sambil menirukan salah satu lagunya Kat*y Per*Ry, maaf, artis luar negeri.

**BUK!**

" Aduh, ma- maaff..!" Eren mengelus dagunya yang sakit karena menubruk seseorang-

yang lebih 'tinggi' 10 cm darinya.

Rivaille. Kakak kelasnya.

" HYAAAAA-h! Se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-se-senpaiii..! Maafkan akuuuuu!" Kata Eren sambil membungkuk.

" Ya, lain kali hati - hati, bocah!"

" Namaku Eren, senpai."

" Huh, Bocah!"

" Huuuffffttt-! Ya sudahlah! Sampai besok!"

Yang disapa hanya berlalu sambil mengacak acak rambut Jaeger muda berlari menuju ruangan klubnya.

Sementara yang diacak acak rambutnya hanya terdiam.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki itu menjauh.

**" GHAAAAAAAAHHHH..!"** Eren memegangi kepalanya sambil ber-blushing ria dan jongkok.

Berulangkali mengelusnya hingga setiap kali orang yang lewat menatapnya dengan pandangan _ada-apa-dengan-anak-itu?_

Yeah, Rivaille adalah kakak kelasnya Eren. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak upacara masuk sekolah, dan Eren ''jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'' padanya.

Ketika demo eskul dan eskul eskul lain pada berebutan untuk memperebutkan Eren.

Di saat itulah Rivaille menggenggam tangannya dan menyelamatkan Eren.

**UHUK UHUK**

PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Eren menepuk pipinya sendiri. Ia harus cepat cepat pulang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai mandi, Eren membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesayangannya hingga isi tas yang diletakkan di kasurnya jatuh.

" Ow.. Komikknya Hanji-Senpai jatuh."

_"Aku suka kamu..."_

" Heeh..."

_Gambar seorang cowok yang mmengatakan "aku suka kamu" diselingi cahaya senja._

" Heeeh... Hanji-Senpai menyukai beginian rupanya.." Ujar Eren yang penasaran sambil iseng-iseng berhadiah- membacanya.

_Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang cewek yang suka kepada cowo pada pandangan pertama, dan kemudian merubah penampilannya dan berusaha mencari perhatian si cowok dan melakukan ini itu. Tetapi sayangnya si cowok adalah anak yang populer dan si cewek nyaris putus asa karena ia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam pergaulan cowok itu. Hingga suatu hari si ceweknya tak sengaja jatuh dan ditolong oleh si cowok di depan fansnya. Cowok itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya, dan para fans nya membenci si tokoh utama. Ketika ia sedang ditindas di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah, si cowok datang menyelamatkannya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya._

* * *

" Eren, ayo ma-" Ucapan Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren terputus ketika melihat anak lelakinya sedang duduk di pojokan membaca sebuah komik.

Dengan pancaran aura yang berbunga bunga di sekelilingnya.

" EREN... Kamu... Nggak apa apa,, kan?"

" EH! IYA BU, EREN NGGAK APA APA!" Eren otomatis berdiri, menyimpan bukunya, dan berlagak angkat beban di tangan kanannya. Kemudian lompat lompat, push-up, squat jump, dan cengar cengir sendiri.

Ibunya cuma bisa cengo dan mengelus dadanya..

" Ayo makan malam dulu.."

" SIAP!"

Hee...

.

.

**_PLESBEK_**

Buka dikit, bilang "Romantiiss.."

Buka lagi, bilang " Keereeeennn..."

Buka lagi. "Kok gituu..?"

Buka dikit, JOSSS!

Pikiran Eren

_Anak ini... dia benar benar seperti diriku! /?_

_Aku juga harus berjuang seperti dirinya! Untuk memenangkan hati Rivaille-Senpai..!_

_Ya! Aku harus bisa!_

Kemudian ia meneriakkan slogannya di dalam pikirannya.

"_TATAKAEEE!"_

_**PLESBEK END**_

.

.

Cahaya matahari terlambat menyinari kamar Eren Jaeger yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

Yang sudah disetrika rapi, harum, rambut yang sudah di-shampoo-in, gigi yang sudah disikat bersih.

Tak terhitung sudah beberapa kali Eren berpose ala bintang iklan yang bergeleng geleng kepala memamerkan kilau rambutnya sambil nyengir nyengir.

_" Sudah keren, Hmm.."_

Ia mengambil bunga mawar yang tak jelas dari mana asalnya dan menggigitnya sambil berpose dengan jijaynya.

" Eren, sudah bangun rupan-"

Kembali, Carla hanya bisa cengo melihat putra tunggal bersikap sedemikian rupa.

" Ada apa dengan dunia ini ya Tuhaan.. Kumohon jagalah Anakku..."

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" Ujar Eren kepada ibunya yang masih menangis di ambang pintu.

" Hiks.. Iya, Hati hati, nak.."

.

.

.

_" Selamat pagi..!"_

_" Selamat Pagi.."_

" Yo, Eren."

" A- Ah, Rivaille-Senpai. Pagi." Eren berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Dan Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya.

_" Berhasilkah..?" _" A-da yang aneh, Senpai..?" Basa basi yang bener bener basi.

" Banyak sekali! Huh!"

" Hueee.. Dasar Senpai jelek, pen-"

" Persiapkan kata kata terakhirmu pagi ini."

Eren sujud ampun.

* * *

Eren sudah beberapa kali mencoba taktik taktik untuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari sang Rivaille. Bahkan ia sampai membeli buku "How to catch Love".

Entah judul bukunya benar atau tidak.

Berkali kali ia mencoba cara dari buku itu dan menyebalkannya, sang Senpai tidak menyadarinya.

Yang paling parah, ketika ia sedang mencoba shampoo beraroma baru, dan parfum baru, memiringkan kepalanya dan meneteskan obat tetes mata untuk menambah kesan inosen.

_**PLESBEK**_

" Pagi, Senpai~"

" UKH!"

_"Wah, sudah ada hasilnya...?"_

"Kau salah posisi tidur semalam..?"

" Heh?"

" Matamu berkaca kaca begitu. Kurang tidur? Lehermu apalagi. Salah posisi tidur bukan..?"

" BUKAAAAAANNNNNN.."

_"Uh, Gagal lagi"_

Ia mencoba mengibaskannya di hadapannya Senpainya itu.

kata Rivaille, "Sudah kuduga," kemudian ia menyeret Eren menuju UKS

_" Gawat, apakah sekarang..?"_

" Duduk!"

"E- E, iya."

Eren memejamkan matanya. Deg degan..

"Huh"

Lho, kok panas panas panas di lehernya?

NGGAK mungkin kan nyium lehernya dengan ganasnya seperti itu..?

" KOYOOOOOO...?!"

" Sudah kuduga kau kurang tidur. Pakai acara merem merem segala. Sudah, istirahat saja sana. Nanti bisa tambah gawat"

**RENCANA GAGAL TOTAL + bau koyo'  
**

" Sudah, ya. Aku mau ke kelas."

" Ahaaaa... Iya..." Kata Eren yang sudah memutih.

Tapi tunggu.

" Hum.. Tunggu-

- Berarti, dia peduli kepadaku, dong? Sedetail itu"

Eren memegang koyo di lehernya sambil cengar cengir. Dan akhirnya beneran ketiduran.

**_PLESBEK END_**

" Senpai, mau makan siang di atap bersama..?"

" Boleh."

" YOOOO..! EREN!" Kata Jean tiba tiba dari belakang SE-O-LAH memeluk Eren. Dan Rivaille hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

" GHEH, JEAN."

" Ikut, dong~ ya!"

" Ya sudahlah. Ayo."

_Di Atap_

" Jadi..."

" Bla bla bla.."

Eren dan Jean asyik ngobrol.

" Jadi, rumah Senpai dan Eren searah? Asyik, yaa.."

" Nggak juga. Tapi naik keretanya memang iya searah."

" Hooo..."

**GRATAK**

Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya.

" Senpai..?"

" MAAF, aku duluan. Ada ulangan."

" Ah, Iya... Semangat, ya!"

" Ya.."

_Padahal dibalik pintu Rivaille sedang duduk dengan wajah kesal._

* * *

**Di Rumah**

Eren sedang bergulingan di atas kasurnya sambil membaca buku "How to Catching Love"nya.

Cara terakhir yang belum ia coba adalah.. Membuatnya cemburu.

_" Kucoba, nggak, ya..?"_

_" Toh Jean sedang dekat dengan kami belakangan ini.. Boleh , kan..?"_

* * *

" Ah, Senpai.. Pagi!"

" Yaa.."

Ng? Apa cuma perasaan Eren saja atau memang Rivaille sedang lesu..?

" Yoo.. Eren, aku punya tiket konser band Rock untuk festival besok. Mau ikut?" Kata Jean tiba tiba.

" Eh..! Mau!"

" Lalu, Rivaille-Senpai mau i-"

" Tidak. Terima Kasih." Rivaill berlalu

_" He..?"_

" Senpai.. Maaf ya, Jean!" Eren mengejar Rivaille.

" Senpaii..!"

" Tunggu!"

" Sen-"

" Pergilah dengannya. Kau suka band itu, kan?" Rivaille menangkis tangan Eren.

" Hah?"

" Sudahlah!"

Mata Eren membulat. Sosok Rivaille berjalan menjauh darinya.

Berarti taktik membuatnya cemburu berhasil, kan?

Tapi...

* * *

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Rasanya jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar. Ia menjadi susah untuk mengajak Rivaille makan siang, bahkan ngobrol seperti dulu lagi.

Ia merindukan Rivaille..

Jika ia ingin bertemu Rivaille. Ia selalu menghindari Eren dengan alasan. Belajar, atau sibuk.

Bahkan ia juga terkadang melarikan diri.

Eren merasa seperti ada lubang besar di dunia ini yang menghisapnya. Ia merasa hampa.

* * *

" Jean.. Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi ke konser itu.."

" Ah.. Iya.."

_**Di Atap, sore**_

Eren memegangi pagar kawat besi yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia mengingat masa lalu ketika bertemu Rivaille.

Dan pergi ke atap ini. Ya, di sini..

Lalu, setelah situasi mereda. Mereka pergi ke taman dan makan bersama.

Lalu Eren mengatakan bahwa ia suka bunga tulip merah.

Dan banyak lagi..

Ah..

Mata Eren tak mampu menampung air mata yang sudah menumpuk.

" Hiks.. Hiks.."

" Jangan menangis, dasar bocah."

Eh? Barusan itu suara yang dia sangat tidak asing di telinganya.. Ia membalikkan badannya.

" Rivaille.. Sen.. Pai..?"

Sosok itu.. Berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum tulus..

Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah ditampakkannya.

Dan, oh, dia membawa setangkai bunga.. Bukan mawar, Tulip Merah kesukaannya.

" Sen..pai..?"

" Jangan panggil aku Senpai. Terlalu kaku."

" E-h.."

" Panggil aku Rivaille saja."

" E, i, ya.. Tapi, sebelum itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku.."

" Apa?"

" Apa.. Senpai marah.. padaku?

apa.. itu.. Cemburu..?"

" Huh, apaan itu." Dia tertawa. Manis sekali..

" Mungkin saja ya. Perasaan seperti itu."

" Huh, apa maksudnya?! "

Rivaille memberikan bunga tulip merah itu kepada Eren. Wajahnya serius.

" Itu karena...

.. Aku suka padamu."

"Kh-!" Tanpa sadar tangan Eren menutup mulutnya.

" Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Eren."

_"Kenyataan! Apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidak sia sia!"_

Eren melangkah maju.

Tangannya bergerak memeluk sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku juga suka..

Rivaille!"

Kedua insan itu tersenyum bahagia. Melepaskan perasaan bahagia yang sudah lama terpendam.

Diselimuti warna matahari senja.

* * *

_**AFTER THAT**_

Mereka telah melepaskan pelukan eratnya masing masing. Kini diganti dengan 'acara' tatap wajah satu sama lain.

" Mmm.. Rivaille.. Kau tahu.. Belakangan ini aku mencoba untuk menarik perhatianmu, kau tahu?"

" Huh, dasar bocah. Kelihatan tahu!"

" EEEEHHHH? "

" Wek." Rivaille menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Lalu? Kau mendiamkanku begitu saja?"

" Yeah. Tapi yang terakhir memang membuatku kesal."

Wajah Eren memerah entah kenapa. Dan senyum nakal terpasang di wajah Rivaille.

_Chu~!_

Bibir yang hangat menempel di bibir Eren.

Dan kali ini mukanya benar benar memerah.

Mungkin kali ini Eren harus berterima kasih kepada Hanji-Senpai atas komiknya.

* * *

**Hai! :'D**

* * *

Salam kenal.. Saya Fujimori.. Seorang Author baru abal abal yang kalo mikir cerita cuma di klimaks. Huhuhuhu.. /plak

Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah membaca fanfict ini.. Maafkan kalau ceritanya terlalu garing dan lain sebagainya.. Maaf, saya gak bakat bikin humor. Dan maaf juga kalau romance nya terlalu gaaring... Maaf kalau gaje.. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan banyak kesalahan pemilihan kataa..

Dan maaf untuk dua cerita sebelumnya saya nggak menulis perkenalan.. Karena itu masih jaman jamannya saya gaptek untuk bergabung di sini..

Btw, ini judulnya setengah nggak matching sama isinya, ya.. Tapi saya memang terinspirasi dari Shoujo Manga.. Wwww... Dan Tulip Merah itu konon katanya artinya itu _Pernyataan Cinta _wwww..

Huuhuuhuu.. Salam kenal lagi, ya..:")

Jika ada kesalahan ataupun kekurangan, tolong beritahu saya, ya..

**Salam,**

Fujimori *sujud terima kasih*


End file.
